


Bloodstains

by BloodyAbattoir



Category: Original Work
Genre: Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 19:05:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19324240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyAbattoir/pseuds/BloodyAbattoir
Summary: Your body was long gone, but the blood stains remained, telling a story.





	Bloodstains

Your body was long gone, but the blood stains remained, telling a story. They told a story of grief, of a life ended too soon, but only if you knew how to look for it properly.

 

The blood stains that told your story were faded, pinkish-brown or a shade of rust at best, staining the cream tiles here and there. In your ancient bathroom, however, they were hard to pick out, easily mistaken for the rust and grime of time that had passed.

 

The stains were in the scratches of your old bathtub, from when you'd sliced your wrists open, sitting there, tempting the hands of death. They were a brownish color that never seemed to go away no matter how hard I scrubbed. They'd spread up to the lower tiles surrounding the tub and onto the floor. The grout in these areas were a dullish brown color that clashed with the rest of the bathroom.

 

The floor, too, held evidence of an internal struggle. Specks and splashes, faded and dull, covered the floor in an unsteady line from the tub to the door. This had been when, at the last moment, sitting in a tub full of your own blood, you decided that you didn't want to die.

 

The door had streaks of blood on it, the doorknob covered in the life-giving liquid. You'd damaged the tendons in your arms in your desperation, so unlocking and opening your bathroom door took a ridiculous amount of effort, and much more time than it should have.

 

Evidently, this was too much time for you. Out side your bathroom, the wooden floor held more drips of blood that led to a large puddle of blood. Here was where you died, less than a yard from the phone that could have called you an ambulance.

 

However, this scene was relatively tame compared to the grizzly murders downstairs, where you had killed and butchered your own family in cold blood.

**Author's Note:**

> Gods, this story is so damn old? The file is dated from late 2013.


End file.
